


January 10th 2039

by xocoKeys



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocoKeys/pseuds/xocoKeys
Summary: In this cold winter night, Connor wants to take another step to be less of a machine at the eyes of everyone else. He knows that no one else but his friend Hank Anderson deserves to help in this.





	January 10th 2039

**Author's Note:**

> I still think the reason Connor decided to be a deviant was mostly for Hank, so here is a little scene to explain that and how important is for him. And I really enjoy writing about them.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so thanks a lot to my darling Shiroakley to help me in the editing.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated

                      **I** _t was_ one of those nights (the kind where it’s a once in a blue moon) when Connor was behind the wheel. Normally, would be Lt. Anderson, but today he looked a bit tired. His android partner could see it as he yawned and mumbled the rock music on the radio, instead of his usual gruff singing. But, it wasn’t only that. Hank could see something different in Connor too. Earlier that morning, more than once, his LED was changing colours like a Christmas tree. From yellow to blue, to yellow again and some seconds with red. He’d personally asked more than once about his companion’s condition, but, Connor always smiled and answered with the same response: ‘he was just processing or saving data’. Androids, now being closer to humans, were struggling with the sudden influx of feelings. Some of them were used to it, but others struggle with it for longer than usual, and Hank’s friend was one of the latter.

 

“Lieutenant?” Connor asked softly as they were waiting for the green light, Hank just answered with a groan. “I would like to make a stop before arriving home.”

The LED was yellow and, even if Connor wasn’t showing much of an expression, Hank could see it on how he closed the eyes a bit before he opened them again slowly.

 

“Yeah, Son. What for?”

 

“I prefer to talk about it being there, Lieutenant.”

 

He decided not to say anything else. Hank didn’t like to wait, but he had a bit more of patience now that his partner, and even roommate… or something like that, taught him in different ways how to be more patient.

 

 It wasn’t until later when he realised where Connor was going.

 

The park was empty, and it was normal with that weather; winter was arriving stronger than ever. Hank could see the snowflakes drift up and down in the lamplight. He was wearing his same old jacket as always, while Connor didn’t mind being in his original uniform, that one that still had his model number and the light band. Hank didn’t like it much but was Connor’s decision to continue to wear it.

 

Both of them left the car and came close to the same spot of months ago. Hank decided to sit on the picnic table and let Connor say or do whatever he needed to. The young android just looked at the river and the snow, head moving in a circular motion. The Lieutenant could see that once again, his LED was yellow.

 

“Connor, I already apologized for what happened back then with the gun and…”

 

“No, Lieutenant, isn’t that.” Connor chuckled with a childish smile. “It is close to that, but I don’t need an apology.  It’s just… I wanted to ask you a favour, Hank.”

 

The old man nodded, now a bit more awake and aware because of the snow and the words of his disciple (At least, that’s how he saw Connor).

 

“Back then I told you that if you pulled the trigger, nothing would happen. That I’m just a machine, that’s supposed to be the end of it. No heaven or hell. And now, Cyberlife will not put my memory in another body, so…” his LED become red and he tried to look around again, hiding a face of distress.

 

“Connor, you know I will not let anything happen to you. I protected you back then, I do now and I will do always.”

 

“I know.” The android smiled as he looked for something in the pockets of his jacket. “But now I realise I’m afraid to die and to leave you alone. I become deviant back then and I realised... I’m not a machine. I don’t want to be one anymore.” Connor had a small pocket knife when came closer to Hank. “I need you to help me to remove it.”

 

The lieutenant just looked at the knife and knew what Connor meant. He held it, a bit doubtful but seeing the LED yellow made him realise his friend was in a better state.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” Hank said as he looked at the android in front of him.

 

It wasn’t normal when he acted like this, but now that Connor need to deal his emotions out about his programming and his fear of death, Hank already saw this android in a position of not knowing exactly what to do.

 

“It is fine. Markus told me it doesn’t hurt.”

 

“Then why not ask him to do it?”

 

Connor came close to sit at his side, a small smile on his face. For a second the world was in silence. Thinking about it all, he looked visibly calmer now and turned his face to look at the Lieutenant.

 

“Maybe I decided to become deviant when I was with Markus. When he talked with me and convinced me but… it wasn’t totally him.” He sat in such way, very straight with both hands on his lap. But he realised, to look more human, he had to copy Hank and relax a bit more. “When he finished talking to me I just realised that I wanted to be free because I wanted to be with you, Lieutenant. I want to be your friend and your partner, and I want to take care of Sumo. I liked the fact you were being human with me with and all those times where we both worried about each other.”

 

Hanks couldn’t hide a sincere smile. He played a bit with the knife a as Connor took some seconds of silence to sort out his thoughts and then sighed. Even if was just a way to show he felt better now.

 

“I’m deviant thanks to you, Lieutenant. I want you to help me to remove this. I can’t do it, I had a try. And well, it’d be very important for me if you do it instead.”

 

“Well, son, then let’s do it. Let me know if it hurts.”

 

As gentle as he could, he held Connor’s head and placed the edge of the knife on the LED, feeling how it fit enough to then just pulled it. It was something quick. There was a pop sound and Hank saw the plastic fly and disappear in the snow around them. But Connor placed his hand on where the LED was supposed to be.

 

“Damn! It fucking hurts!” he yelled. “I-I can’t see anything!”

“What? Connor!” Hank quickly came close to hold him, but he could see how the android began to chuckle as his shoulders shook. “Jesus fucking Christ, Connor!” he grunted, holding him to remove the hands from his head. “You scared me, idiot!”

 

“I’m sorry.” Connor smiled with his teeth, to then show how the skin was covering the white material. “It feels so weird… thank you, Lieutenant.”

 

Without Hank expecting it, Connor moved towards him to give a hug. He couldn’t refuse it and then a second later they broke it to stand up.

 

“Don’t scare me like that again, ok?” he fixed his clothes to then look at the android who kept touching where the LED was supposed to be. “Connor? Listen…” Hank sighed and gave back his knife to then put both hands in his pockets due to the cold. “As you asked me to help you with this, remember that you can ask me help for anything else. Not just for the exterior problems you may have. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Lieutenant. You know it’s reciprocal.” His smile was calmer now and didn’t wait to take the keys of the car from his pocket. “We should go now; your body temperature is…”

 

“Yes, I’m fucking cold, Connor. Let’s go.” Hank quickly placed an arm over Connor’s shoulders to both walk to the car. “You look good, by the way.”

 

The younger just chuckled.

 

                            “Thank you. For everything.”

 

                            “I can say the same to you, Son. Thanks.”

 


End file.
